


We Found Love in A Hopeless Place: The Prologue

by badlybroken0028



Series: We Found Love in A Hopeless Place [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Prologue, Romance, Yaoi, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlybroken0028/pseuds/badlybroken0028
Summary: Hello!Just to let you guys know, this is a PROLOGUE to an AoKise fanfic that I am writing these past few months. The fanfic was set in a Prison AU and Aomine (being a former cop and now an inmate) will meet one of the sexiest (ehem) inmate he could ever see, Kise Ryouta. There they will find different characters (like KagaKuro, Haizaki, and such) that will either help them survive or make them suffer inside the hell of a place they were incarcerated at. So it will be with a little bit of action, some complicated sexy romance, dark angst, and heavy smut! 
I posted this with the intention of giving everyone a little bit of a teaser to the story. Now, If you find this one interesting, I am hoping you would check it out when I posted the first chapter after several days.Thank you! ^_^





	We Found Love in A Hopeless Place: The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just to let you guys know, this is a PROLOGUE to an AoKise fanfic that I am writing these past few months. The fanfic was set in a Prison AU and Aomine (being a former cop and now an inmate) will meet one of the sexiest (ehem) inmate he could ever see, Kise Ryouta. There they will find different characters (like KagaKuro, Haizaki, and such) that will either help them survive or make them suffer inside the hell of a place they were incarcerated at. So it will be with a little bit of action, some complicated sexy romance, dark angst, and heavy smut! 
> 
> I posted this with the intention of giving everyone a little bit of a teaser to the story. Now, If you find this one interesting, I am hoping you would check it out when I posted the first chapter after several days.  
> Thank you! ^_^

**PROLOGUE:**

~~~

Living in a place where you can’t even call home, a place where stagnation and loneliness will slowly consume your insides if not the sudden danger that will devour you at once if you get burned by its raging fire. Hopelessness will negate your very existence.

No matter how many times you scream for relief, no one will turn around and help you. No matter how many times you cry in remorse, no one will bat an eyelash over you. No matter how many times you fight in defiance, no one will care to save you. It’s either you die as sanity gradually slips away from your being or die as blood oozes out of your guts by a stab of revenge or fury from the same guy you pissed off one time. Whichever way you choose, anyway, you’ll end up dying without a sense of peace and with a betrayed hope.

~~~

Aomine leaned in closer, inhaling the musty smell of cigarette from his breath- pungent and _familiar_ \- and tasted it as his lips touched his with a bold graze of his tongue. For a second, he was tempted to delve in further and taste for more, but he fought back his urge considering that he also wanted to have a look at the pretty boy’s turned on expression.

“Have you come to like the taste of my cigarette now, _Aominecchi_?” The blond asked with a hint of seduction on his smirk. He straddled on the other man’s lap and enclosed his arms around his neck, like how he always does to enchant men for his own convenience; however, this time, his intentions are different. Indeed, he captivated this guy’s heart, but the difference is, this guy also captured his.

“Nah, still working on the acrid smell. You know that I don’t smoke.” He replied and immediately encircled his arms around the other’s waist in response to the flirtatious ministrations.

“Well, you can always stop. I’m not forcing you if you don’t like it.”

He chuckled lightly as his face moves closer again to the pretty boy. “I can’t. I wanted to have a taste of everything you try, just as how I wanted to have a taste of _everything of you_...” And then moist lips started clashing again, beginning from an enthralling, slow, kisses to a stimulating, rough ones. "... _Kise_."

“ _Hnngg… Aominecchi…_ ” Shaky breaths started escaping out of their system, and though their lungs were about to give up, they have this sudden urge to continue more even if they finally pass out together only until they feel satisfied with the delight, that is, on the other hand, beginning to stuff their _hearts_.

Wet sounds echoed. Filling everything with desire and passion, as if building inside this _hell_ a place you could call _heaven_ to settle in. This was then, followed by a gasp that marks the success of satisfaction with the sudden urge for delight; furthermore, it indicates the start of another urge for _warmth_ to invade their bodies.

“I can't believe I found someone as _lovely_ as you here.” Aomine murmured in between breaths, wiping with his thumb the saliva that leaked from the corner of the guy’s mouth.

“Mnn…” The pretty boy moaned in response to Aomine’s amorous words that simply touched his heart.

Staring at the dazed man in front of him, Aomine can’t help but get swept away by his feelings and his needs and continued to strike the said man’s swollen lips with yet another enamoring kiss. He delved his tongue deeper into his mouth after some sucking motion he always loves to do to the other.

The type of kisses they share, doesn’t really count that much, no matter what kind it was, with or without the intrusion of a tongue. What matters most is the fact that these kisses aren’t the _typical_ kisses you can find in and out of this hell of a place. It’s _different_. It’s not only just passion and desire that dwells inside their whole body. There’s something more. It’s _love_.

Love that both never thought they would discover for each other. Love that both never thought would sink the misery they both felt inside. Love that both never thought they would find… _in this hopeless place_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is beta-read and edited by ILiveForBL


End file.
